


Life is Good

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Guest [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Hellhounds and cake.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Unexpected Guest [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513961
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Life is Good

Title: Life is Good  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley, Hastur  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 717  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Hellhounds and cake.

Hastur has barely appeared on the cottage property when he gets tackled by two very large dogs. The borzoi licks his face while the Irish wolfhound slobbers on his hands. Hastur laughs as he gets a bit of a bath. "Oh, there's my good pups. So nice to see you again. You've gotten so big and strong!" He sticks a hand in his pocket. "You two want a treat? You need to sit and let me up first."

Both dogs leap backwards, tails wagging furiously. They sit side by side, patiently waiting for their treats. Hastur pulls out two bones, which are far too big to be able to fit in his pockets, and holds them in front of his body.

"Aziraphale said he's been teaching you some tricks. I want to see what you can do." He looks at the borzoi first. "Macduff, lay down." He grins as the Hellhound does it. "Now, roll over." Macduff rolls twice before coming back into a sit. "Hellfire." The borzoi's eyes glow red and a burst of flame comes from his lips. "What a good boy. Here's your treat." Hastur flings one of the bones in the air. Macduff catches it, does a happy wiggle, and then trots off back towards the cottage.

"And you, my sweet Oberon, I want you to play dead." The silver wolfhound makes a dramatic howl, staggers sideways a few steps, and then collapses onto the ground. He kicks his feet twice before going very still. The tip of his tail wags a few times. Hastur snorts. "When Crowley told me you could put on a dramatic death scene, I thought he was just having a laugh. Up you get." He waits until Oberon rises to his feet before throwing the second bone.

Hastur wipes his hands off on his coat and heads towards the front door of the cottage.

\---

"Did the boys show you their tricks?" Aziraphale cuts a slice of chocolate cake for Hastur, a slightly smaller one for Crowley, and a larger one for himself. "I think you'll like this. I got a new recipe from Mrs. Peterson. She runs the local library. Occasionally, people will donate books which are far too old or fragile for them to use and she sets them aside for me. I picked up a delightful book of fairy tales last week which is almost two hundred years old!"

"Where's Ligur?" Crowley spears a bit of cake with his fork. "Is he too busy to have a visit?"

"Dagon's on vacation for the next couple of weeks and put him in charge of the file department while she's gone." He gives Crowley a look. "He lost a very stupid bet."

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope." The cake almost melts on Hastur's tongue as he tries some of it. "Oh, that is delightful. Is there pudding in it?"

"You figured it out. I also added some chocolate chips." Aziraphale does a little wiggle. "I call it 'Death By Chocolate'."

"There are worse ways to die." Hastur moans happily at the next bite. "Do you think I could take some home to Ligur? Unless we end up eating it all now."

"I made two of them, so you can take as much as you'd like." The angel sits back. "We were wondering if the two of you would like to stay here next month to look after the dogs for us."

Crowley smiles. "He wants to go to Australia and I want to check out the 'Lord of the Rings' stuff in New Zealand. Should be fun."

"I'll check with Ligur, but it should be fine." Hastur rubs his chin. "I love Australia. Did you know everything there is poisonous or tries to kill you? And the spiders are massive." He motions with his hands. "You think you could bring me back a couple of those 'roo pouches'? You know the ones I'm talking about, right?"

"Sure." Crowley shakes his head at Aziraphale to keep the angel from asking. "Oh! That corpse flower I've been growing in the greenhouse bloomed last night. It only lasts for another day or so. You've got to check it out before you leave. It smells absolutely horrible. It's enough to make a maggot puke!"

"Sounds fantastic. Lead the way, Crowley."


End file.
